cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Kingston
Taylor Kingston is an American politician. Ruthless in his oppression of terror threats, Kingston has gained a reputation as an all-or-nothing politician. Early Life Kingston was born in Washington, D.C. sometime during the fall of 1968 to an American father and Australian mother. His mother was hospitalized when he was three, and died of an unspecified illness. His father later committed suicide and he was adopted by Jonathan and Mina Kingston, family friends. During school, he discovered an aptitude for political science and debate, and exited college with a Bachelor's Degree in law. After living several years as a prosecuting attorney in Texas, he returned to his hometown to run for Senate. The Originals: The Big Easy In All I Need, he arrives at the Abattoir party along with Darien Bravura to pick up Celina Kingston, who confronts him with the recent revelation that drug cartel leader Susanna Delacroix is her biological mother. He does not confirm or deny, leaving Celina to confirm it in her own mind. She actively avoids him for the remainder of the party before she leaves to retrieve Angelique Mikaelson from The Shachath. In Pretty Wicked Things, he is drinking at Rousseau's, where he reveals that he knows Stacy Labonair is a werewolf. He later finds Celina's corpse in her overturned car on a road back to NOLA when she is assassinated by the unknown LDSK. In The Destroyer, he vows vengeance on the entire Mikaelson family, but especially Klaus, who he sees as responsible for the chain of events leading to his daughter's murder. He confronts Elijah before leaving town with Caroline Forbes and Bravura. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, he and Bravura are paying their respects at Celina's grave at Arlington National Cemetery, something he has done every single day since her funeral. He is approached by Solomon (who Caroline was in contact with) and the senator reveals his role in the death of the Parker family, as Silas had told him they were plotting against him, for which he is remorseful. At the same time, however, he has Solomon order the assassination of Liv Parker. The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Personality Trivia * He is a convert to Judaism. Appearances Episode Count: * 30/68 (TO) * 2/22 (TOS) * 32 (Total) (TOS) (2/22) * The Most Powerful Man on Earth * Caregiver (TO: The Big Easy) (3/24) * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO: Always & Forever) (10/22) * Seven Months Later * Light 'Em Up * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Bad Blood * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Ethan (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (15/22) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery * Young God * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) * Undone * Kings & Queens * Birth * Unto This Storm Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Political officials Category:Kingston administration Category:Specials Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals: The Big Easy Characters Category:The Originals: Always & Forever Characters Category:The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:Individuals involved with Project Icarus Category:Religious individuals Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Presidents Category:Jews Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Characters